This invention relates in general to animal watering devices and, in particular, to animal watering dishes which prevent accidental splashing or spilling of the water when the animal is drinking.
More specifically, this invention relates to an improved animal watering container for traveling and home use. Because water can be made available for an animal at all times with this device, it is especially useful for traveling with pets.
The proper care of domestic animals, such as household pets, requires a supply of water of other liquid be available to the animals at various times during the day. All pet owners at some time or other travel with their pets or take trips to town for shopping in an automobile. Due to heat and humidity, pets require some type of liquid on these trips. Pets which are left in automobiles in the sun at shopping centers or other locations suffer less if they have something to drink. Some cities and states require by law that pets left in unattended vehicles have water or other liquid available at all times. Typically, this liquid is furnished in an open dish or bowl, thereby subjecting the pet owners to the annoyances of slopping or spilling the liquid from the bowl when the animal is drinking and making it impractical to have water available in an automobile. While these problems are generally considered annoyances, the liquid lying on the floor is often hazardous; and spillage on automotive carpets can cause deterioration of the carpet and rusting of the metal.
Various attempts to solve the spillage problem are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,435 for "Liquid Dispensing Receptable," U.S. Pat. No. 3,152,576 for "Anti-Splash Watering and Feeding Device for Pet Animals," and U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,546 for "Dog Watering Dish." While the devices disclosed in these patents reduce the amount spilled in most applications, not one has solve the problem of providing water for pets that travel in moving vehicles.